wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Confectionery Queenz
'Confectionery Queenz '''is a series replacing the Sibling Rush Speedway (Series) by Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD.It is based around four Sibling Rush racers.The first series will contain 20 episodes.This series became in action on Wednesday 13 August 2014.A spin-off will be released called "Confectionery Cutiez" the toddler versions of the Confectionery Queenz,which will not be a Fanon series,but a set of fanfictions. Plot Great friends Melissa Gummy-Goober,Fluffy Cottine and Melody Von Schweetz meet brand new Sibling Rush racer Neophina Creamwich,after being insulted by Lexi Granilla.The three soon become close friends and spend many great adventures together.The four soon become viral and quite famous across Sugar Rush Speedway.The four decided on the name ''Confectionery Queenz since they all have different personalities and differents themes.While the fame is flowing in for them,someone else has got different thinking and is green-eyed and jealous of their fame and they intend to stop the Confectionery Queenz and take over their fame. Characters Protagonist Melissa Gummy-Goober Fluffy Cottine Melody Von Schweetz Neophina Creamwich Others Strawbetsy Muttonfudge Lexi Icebow Sophie Icebow Bananaby Yellowskins Jordan Von Schweetz Jasper Gummy-Goober Freddie Cottine Chewylina Em O'Nems Amber O'Cream Bruno Mars-Bar Raspterry Berrytop Geeky Fudgepop Neopoliette Creamwich Madeline Sweetvans Banola Pieoffee Crunchy Hazel Sherri Lollipopper Tiffany Muttonfudge Penny Cornpop Leah Moonkaroon Scrappy Van Glitchnessly Raspbecca Glitchy Van Glitchnessly Raspistine Stixella Dustpix Robyn Roundgem Chester York Runcorn Warrington Floss Cottine Claire Gummy-Goober Theme song(s) Episodes #A Sweet Start #Candy Competitors #Palmaris #The Cream Racing Queen #Camp Milky Way #Roundgem's Bones #Neophina's Dream #Virusy Stuff Trivia *Goldy Charmlet was Originally going to have Fluffy's role,but it was decided that Fluffy would take the role better,since she has the right personality for it. *Chewylina Em O'Nems was Originally going to be part of the main Confectionery Queenz,but due to there not being a proper major role for her,she became a back-up like many others in the plot. *Episode 3's title is a candy-pun of Paris. *Taffyta Muttonfudge was Originally going to be the main villain working with Lexi and Sophie Icebow,but since Taffyta has been a main villain in many fanfictions,fan series and fan projects,the idea was scrapped. *Some episodes were inspired by the old Bratz series. *Freddie Cottine has been mainly replaced with Jordan Von Schweetz,as Freddie does not have a major role. *Even though Strawbetsy hangs out with her siblings most of the time outside of the series,Strawbecca,Strawbrandi nor Samuel appear in the series.It has been said that Strawbecca might appear in one episode,though. *In one of the future episodes Chester will appear,and maybe even mirror versions of Fluffy,Melody and Neophina. *Melissa's voice actress changed due to the events of this series. *Lexi's voice actress changed due to the events of this series. *Melissa,Fluffy,Melody,Neophina and many others have had a poster made of them with their voice actresses,execept for Strawbetsy Muttonfudge,since she has no artwork yet.Strawbetsy's voice actress for the series is Jackie Buscarino. Fanfictions *FAITH Gallery Sketch15205742.png|Poster by Sugarrushfan2 hih.png|Some art for A Sweet Start by Katiekane822 Fluffy in jungle clothes by aly.png|Fluffy's "Gone Candy Wild" costume by Ami670 Voice Actors ' Melissa and Sarah + CQ.jpg|Melissa and her voice actress,Sarah Lancaster. Fluffy And Daveigh.jpg|Fluffy and her voice actress,Daveigh Chase. Melody and Dakota.jpg|Melody with her voice actress,Dakota Fanning. Neophina and Kelly Macdonald.jpg|Neophina and her voice actress,Kelly Macdonald. Lexi and Olivia Olson.jpg|Lexi and her voice actress,Olivia Olson. Sophie and Kristen.jpg|Sophie and her voice actress,Kristen Schaal. Chewylina and Grey.jpg|Chewylina and her voice actress,Grey DeLisle. Amber And Ashley.jpg|Amber and her voice actress,Ashley Tisdale. ' Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Series Category:Confectionery Queenz